


waiting sentinel at the end of the road

by FreakCityPrincess



Series: after the epilogue [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Because of course he does, Chairman Tao, Found Family, Gen, Humour, I don't know what these tags even are but they're all true, Karias Blerster the Self-Proclaimed God of Love, M-21 has some mysterious secrets, M/M, Minor Frankenstein/Raizel, Post Epilogue, Rai is back and he wants RAMEN, Rai is soft and precious please protect, Rated T for language, Shenanigans of the Trio, Takeo POV, Takeo is also soft he protecc he attacc, Tao is an Honourary Werewolf, Team as Family, Washing away that soul-crushing angst with wholesomeness, and during the epilogue, happy tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: // SPOILERS FOR THE EPILOGUEFor his family, life is still a long way from moving on when Raizel comes home, but he finds some things have changed.Tao has been entrusted with running YeRan High. The family leaders have returned to Lukedonia, leaving behind empty rooms in Frankenstein's house. M-21 is suspected of having a secret werewolf lover. Shinwoo has started a chaotic martial arts club, and there is a cozy new outlet selling ramen a little way down the street.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Frankenstein & Karias Blerster, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse)
Series: after the epilogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974838
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	waiting sentinel at the end of the road

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place at the end of the manhwa, so there will be spoilers:) 
> 
> I finished Noblesse two days ago after I binged it for four days straight and I'm absolutely in love with everything about it. But especially the characters🥺  
> Here's some post-epilogue softness. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

M-21 had arrived early, taking the path of least resistance to get to their usual spot on the roof. Takeo hadn't thought that far, and had been ambushed by the usual swathe of admirers who said good morning to him behind giggles and whispered compliments. It wasn't that he minded the attention－ he found it endearing in its own way－ but he couldn't exactly take a compliment from a bunch who'd called Gejutel a _hottie_ when the old man had been haunting the corridors. 

"Have you heard from Tao recently?" his companion asked him as he dropped down on the bench beside him. 

"Not a word." Takeo shuddered. "It feels like something's not right with the world when _Tao_ goes for more than five minutes without spouting some nonsense, doesn't it?" 

"The group chat is dead without him," M-21 agreed. "And..." 

Takeo didn't press him when he trailed off, a faraway look touching his eyes. 

_And we missed another RK meeting. If we can even call ourselves that anymore, when the meetings are just about helping Boss with his Union research and the pieces we're still picking up after Crombel._

"Still," Takeo started, hoping to lighten the mood. "I bet he's excited to be writing paychecks." 

M-21 snorted mirthfully. "You and I both know he's been _writing paychecks_ since long before he became Chairman." 

"Remember the first time he hacked into Boss's bank account?" 

"The bugger looked so pleased with himself."

"Don't complain. He was kind enough to give us an increment." 

M-21 cackled. "Hey, who said I'm complaining? Tao's the most fun when he's pleased with himself over something he shouldn't be proud of."

Takeo laughed, carelessly for the first time in weeks. "Shut up. Those are the moments your blood pressure rises the most." 

The morning sun shined pleasantly on their faces, the heat kept at bay by a wafting wind. A companionable silence settled between them, disrupted only by the faraway noise of loud students excited to start a new school year. 

_Shinwoo and the kids won't remember they're missing a friend._

He suddenly felt compelled to hide from the sun, away from the bright light that could make visible the emotion that flitted across his face. 

_They'll be alright._

"You're sure you want to leave like this?" 

Regis and Seira looked momentarily surprised at the question coming from Rael－ but that was all, because their downcast eyes returned. 

In truth, they had left a year ago, not returning to school after the memories of every student who'd known them had been erased. They hadn't left the country, however. There was still work to be done, a mission to be completed; Crombel's remaining legions of modified humans to be dealt with as quietly as possible. There'd been enough of loyal lunatics to the mad doctor's cause to keep them alert for a whole year. 

And now that it was finally over, they were returning to Lukedonia for good. 

Although Rael had made memories here, both good ones and bad, he hadn't had a life here. He hadn't stayed at Frankenstein's house for nearly as long as Regis and Seira, hadn't attended YeRan and built friendships there or pledged allegiance to the RK group like his companions had. He wasn't going to leave a big chunk of himself behind because Lukedonia was his home indisputably. 

_But it would be different without Rajark. Lonely._ _There wouldn't be a trio of loud modified humans or bland household tasks or the woes of having Regis for a roommate to distract him._

"Yes. We should return now," said Regis with a conviction that didn't reach his eyes. Seira said nothing, only casting one last, long glance at the school grounds below. 

This place and all the people they were leaving behind were important to them. For them, this was also home. 

Saying no goodbyes to their classmates who no longer remembered them, Regis and Seira walked alongside him, the morning sun casting faint shadows on the concrete roof. 

Frankenstein wiped away a smear of coppery blood from the corner of his mouth, shooting Karias a dirty look.

"Don't give me that," said Karias haughtily. "We set some ground rules, Boss, and you broke the most important one." 

"You were being serious about that rule?" Frankenstein asked with condescension. "How in hells are we supposed to have a sparring match if I'm not allowed to get a scratch on your face?" 

"I have to say goodbye to the ladies at YeRan High today," Karias stated in a tone that suggested his was an absurd question. " _Obviously_. What would they think if turned up at school with a damaged face? Huh?" 

Frankenstein recklessly brandished Dark Spear at his ridiculous opponent. "You shouldn't have offered to _spar_ if you were going to be that fussy."

"Two simple rules, Frankenstein, that's _all_ you had to listen to." He waved Amore in the air as if the action emphasized his point. "No ruining my face, and no injuring my butt. Every other part of myself is free real estate in this match." 

Frankenstein sighed. "Introducing you to memes was a mistake." 

Karias gasped. "Now you're just being hurtful. I love memes." 

"This fight isn't even worth using Dark Spear for." 

"I think the real problem here is that you lack _finesse_. If I were my opponent I could put up a good fight while sticking to the rules." Karias puffed up a little. "My family produces Lukedonia's best archers. If _we_ are told not to hit the enemy in the face, we will not hit the enemy in the face." 

"This is a _completely_ different situation!" Frankenstein growled, eyes narrowing to slits as he prepared to charge forward again. With no new regard whatsoever for Karias's rules. "Look what you went and did. Dark Spear is _begging_ for your soul now." 

Karias turned white. "R-Really? It is?" 

Frankenstein smiled nastily. "Yes, it is. It might lose interest, though, if you put up a good fight." 

Karias was fortunately not gifted at reading through such blatant bullshit, and Frankenstein got the fight and the much-needed opportunity to release his anger that he'd hoped for. 

After, they sat across one another on big pieces of broken rubble, Frankenstein's body littered in fresh scratches and scars, Karias's face moderately ruined. The clan leader didn't seem to care so much anymore, though, because even though they'd just had a good match, an oppressive silence burdened the air between them. 

He sighed heavily, letting his shoulders slump. Karias could keep pretending he didn't know exactly why Frankenstein picked fights with anyone who happened to be available these days－ or he could talk to him, confront him about the _actual_ problem here, and hope he didn't feed him to Dark Spear.

He took a moment to deliberate on whether it was a risk he wanted to take. 

"If you want to say something, say it," snarled the human, easily gauging his intentions. 

Karias took a deep breath, bracing himself. He was good at this kind of talk, he was good at giving advice, but he wasn't sure if anything he said would do any more than royally piss off the volatile, powerful human before him. 

"I understand how you're feeling right now," he began carefully. "I don't think I can ever fully comprehend it, but I've been there, too." 

The human snorted. "What the hell are you on about?" 

"Boss," said Karias firmly, putting his foot down. "This isn't the best coping mechanism. You can't get better if all you do about it is ask people to fight you and mercilessly kick their asses." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frankenstein got to his feet. "I appreciate the match. If you want to make it in time for the break at school, we should leave now." 

Karias sighed. "Boss..." 

Frankenstein didn't even look back as he walked away, back in the direction of the helicopter they'd taken to this remote location where they could have a match. It was much too loud inside that infernal vehicle for any meaningful conversation, and the damn human knew it. He sullenly followed after him. 

Karias startled when he heard the rotors come to life. 

"Hey! Wait for me! _Boss_!" 

"You called, Principal?" 

Tao looked up from his far-too high-tech Chairman's desk to spot M-21 and Takeo poking their heads through the door, wearing shit-eating grins at their oh-so-creative form of adressal. 

"For the last time, don't call me that. I feel old." Tao waved them in. 

"Why'd you call us?" M-21 asked, getting straight to the point like the killjoy he was. 

"I can't ask for a commemorative drink?" Tao feigned hurt even as he swiftly pulled out three cans of Coke from the minifridge. "Y'know, first meeting in the new Chairman's office? First time I'm in charge of your paychecks?" 

"Called it," Takeo said to M-21. 

"Don't lounge around like that," M-21 told him with a perfectly straight face. "Have some respect." 

Takeo bashfully scratched the back of his head. " _Oh_ , my bad. Sorry, Sir."

"Look, I may be in charge of your paychecks but I'm still your friend, okay?" Tao tossed them the cans. "Don't get all formal and respectful on me now. I'll dock your pay."

"I can't believe he has something to threaten us with now," Takeo groaned. 

"Must be the power getting to his head," said M-21. 

Tao very pointedly popped open his can of Coke and, instead of sitting across from them as he was initially headed, he dropped himself on the couch right between the two, causing their drinks to spill on their suits. 

" _Hey!_ "

"Tao, you little－"

"I could've threatened you since long ago. I have blackmail material on everyone," Tao pointed out pleasantly. "Even the Boss." 

M-21 snorted. "What could you possibly have that'll affect _that_ man?" 

"You have blackmail material on us?" Takeo asked. "What did I ever do to you?" 

"The power's definitely gone into his head," said M-21 solemnly. "Look, he's already turned traitor." 

Tao punched them both simultaneously in the arm, making their drinks spill yet again. "I'm _right_ here."

"Hey, Takeo, who do we call if the Chairman is abusing his employees?" 

"Dunno, does Boss still have authority over here?" wondered Takeo.

"Do you want me to pull out that blackmail material?" asked Tao. 

"Go on," M-21 challenged him. "I bet it's not even a big dea－" 

"Juraki told me something _very interesting_ about you and－" 

"Shut up. _Shut up."_ M's eyes were suddenly wide and his face was a shade of scarlet they had never seen before. "And since _when_ were you in touch with Juraki? _What?_ " 

"I'm in touch with all the werewolves. They think I'm a national treasure." Tao batted his eyelashes, then smirked in a manner eerily reminiscent of their Boss. "But you believe me _now_ , don't you?" 

"Yeah," muttered M-21, visibly disgruntled. 

Tao chuckled, placing his empty can of Coke on the table. "Hey, you know you can trust us with stuff like that, right? Even though I just used it to blackmail you." His smiled turned softer. "We can even help." 

"I have no idea what he's on about but yeah," Takeo said earnestly. "Whatever it is. You can trust us." 

M-21 sighed, an undeniable warmth and contentment washing over him at his companions' honest concern. He didn't think he'd ever get used to having people care about him so openly. 

"I know." 

Tao put his feet up in the coffee table, looking mildly apologetic. "To tell you the truth, I didn't call you here just for drinks. We may actually have a problem on our hands." 

The mood in the room immediately shifted. A _problem_ , these days, could mean any number of worrisome things.

"Shinwoo sent a text asking to meet up after school. He specifically asked for all three of us to be present." 

Takeo blinked. "Did...did he say why?" 

"No. But the fact that he's texting me at all..." 

"That _is_ strange." M-21 frowned. "The kids haven't talked to us at all except to greet us in morning ever since they lost their memories." 

"Yes. Because they don't remember spending a lot of time at Boss's place with all of us." Tao chewed absently on a nail. "So they don't remember we were close and as far as they're concerned we're only some employees at school, right?" 

Takeo crushed his empty can without registering he was doing it. "You don't think...?" 

"I think their memories have returned." Tao shook his head. "I don't know _how_ , but it's possible. What other reason would they have for wanting to see all three of us so urgently? Without even mentioning why in the text?" 

"This...could get messy." 

"Worse. If the kids regained their memories somehow, doesn't it mean that other people could also remember?" 

"Shit," muttered M-21. 

"People will...remember that non-humans exist. And everything that happened. The kids will miss Sir Raizel." Takeo slipped his face into his hands. "Well. This is fucked." 

"Think we should call Boss?" asked Tao dryly. "I don't want to bother him, though..." 

The room was filled with unanimous murmurs of agreement. Frankenstein hadn't really been himself for the past year. He also had enough on his plate with the cleanup work they were doing, and his Union research working with the Third Elder. None of them were keen to bring more bad news to him. 

"Maybe that's not it," Takeo said, raising his palms. "We're jumping to conclusions. Maybe the kids have a completely different reason to ask for us." 

"Maybe Shinwoo got into a scuffle with the wrong gang and they're out to get him," said Tao hopefully. 

"Maybe they saw suspicious activity on the school groun－ wait, did you just sound _hopeful?_ " M-21 narrowed his eyes.

"A couple of thugs isn't something we can't handle," Tao pointed out. 

"He's right," said Takeo. "I hope that's the reason." 

M-21 stared incredulously at them both. _Takeo, you too?_

They startled at the sound of an urgent knock on the door. 

Tao sprung to his feet. "That must be them! Come in!" 

"No, wait, I'm not mentally prepared－" started Takeo, cutting himself off abruptly and choking on his words when the door to the office was all but kicked open. 

Tao was a heartbeat away from telling Shinwoo _maybe don't do that,_ having realized his responsibility as school Chairman to discipline, but his words, too, got strangled in his throat when he looked up. 

M-21 nearly tripped over Takeo as he rushed to get up. 

"Haha, we thought you'd be surprised," laughed Shinwoo, and the girls had bright smiles on their faces and Ikhan looked like he was tearing up behind his glasses, but Takeo, Tao and M-21 weren't paying attention to them. 

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel stood at the center of the group, in the pristine YeRan uniform he always wore, and he was _smiling_. Truly smiling, happily, not one of those sad little smiles he had so often worn when he was alive－ 

He was _alive_. 

"It is good to see you all again," he said in his soft voice, unhindered fondness glinting behind his eyes.

"S-Sir Raizel," Takeo stuttered, feeling something build up behind his own eyes. 

"Are you really..." M-21 trailed off, losing his voice. 

"Holy _shit_ ," crowed Tao, his features breaking into the biggest grin any of them had ever seen, excitement and delight taking over his entire being as he flung himself forward and pulled the Noblesse into a crushing embrace. "You're back! You're really back!" 

Takeo and M-21 exchanged a brief bewildered look between themselves. 

"Fuck it," said M-21. 

Amid the children's uproarious laughter, they pounced on Raizel too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter: Frankenstein reunites with his Master. The trio throw a slumber party. Rai reunites with Ramen.


End file.
